Kiss From A Rose
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Inspired by the AMV by Dragon Master Cale of the same name A short peek into Mamoru's And now Usagi's mind...Two Part little ficlet
1. Part 1 Mamoru

Hello Minna, This is just a little something that has been torturing me. I want to dedicate it to Dragon Master Cale, as his AMV "Kiss From A Rose" inspired it. It is one of my all time favorite Sailor Moon music videos. If you haven't seen it I would seriously suggest finding it and downloading it. Ah just thinking of it has me sighing, anyway I hope this little peek into Mamo-chan's mind does it justice! Enjoy Minna-san -

* * *

Chiba Mamoru had just walked into his apartment, from a late night studying session, when he felt the elemental tug. Making his way to his balcony he pulled a rose from his wrist and with a swirl of rose blossoms he stood as Tuxedo Kamen. Bounding lightly over the rail he followed the mesmerizing pull. 

Arriving in the downtown area he landed softly concealed in a leafy tree. Surveying the battle before him, he stood motionless watching, waiting. A Youma that looked like a giant office chair with arms was throwing fiery staples at the Senshi. Ragged and singed they were trying to find the means to destroy it.

As a staple flew at a distracted Sailor Moon, he jumped into action. With a swirl of his cape, he bounded down drawing a surprised Sailor Moon into his arms. As he flew upwards he could feel her soft body quaking in his arms, he could feel her racing heart. Glancing down at her he could see the stain of a slight blush and the softness of her eyes.

"You came" It was not a question just a breathless declaration. He settled her closer before landing a short distance away from where she had recently stood. Regaining her footing as he set her down, a stronger sense of confidence settled in her. 'I can do this.' She grinned as he spoke in her ear.

"Now Sailor Moon" He watched pleased as she gracefully moved through her motions. "Moon…Tiara…Action!" The discus flew in a round arc catching the Youma unaware. By the time the monster crumbled to ashes he had bounded into the shadows slipping away into the night.

-------

Tuxedo Kamen bounded onto his balcony and de-transformed back to Mamoru. Lost in thought he stood staring out over Tokyo. 'What is it about Sailor Moon that calls to me and what about the princess in my dreams and that annoying Tsukino Usagi?'

Shaking his head in order to clear it he growled in frustration. He found himself thinking of all three women at the oddest moments.

'The princess haunts my dreams pleading with me. I know I should know her and she calls to me speaking of a Crystal, but what my heart hears is a different story. She speaks of love a love so strong my heart recognizes it even if I don't.'

'Sailor Moon haunts my nights as I watch over her and her courage tugs at my heart, never giving up even when things seem impossible. She would sacrifice herself to save everyone if necessary and the unselfishness of her attitude amazes me.'

Tsukino-san haunts my days fighting with me always arguing, seeing her each day brings some color into my life.' He thought back to earlier in the day when Usagi had been red faced and spitting fire and he smiled a rare smile.

He dropped his head into his hands, the three girls swirling around in his head. 'Why oh why me, kami-sama what did I do to deserve this?' Mamoru knew it was bad to be in love with three separate women but that didn't stop it from happening to him.

Living most of his life in a cold empty atmosphere had closed him off. When his parents had died his heart seemed locked away, frozen in ice, and was now slowly thawing. He feared, yet revered the emotions these three women awoke in him.

Raising his head slowly he glanced up to see the moon brilliantly glowing against a velvet darkness, soothing him much like a lover's touch. He sighed softly, smirking in the dark, before glancing up at the moon a second time.

'If only they realized how much they light my dark soul.'

* * *

FIN 

I hope you have enjoyed this little peek into Mamo-chan's mind. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Part 2 Usagi

Ohayo Minna, Originally "Kiss From A Rose" was only going to be a look at Mamoru's thoughts. But after repeatedly listening to the song and reading it, I realized Usagi needed her own little part. ;)

Author's Notes – 'Denote People's Thoughts' Please Read and let me know what you think?

Disclaimer : I own the rights to NOTHING got it! I will make NO MONEY off of it either!

* * *

Sailor Moon stood watching as Tuxedo Kamen disappeared into the distance. Running her hands over the singed edge of her bow she pondered once again how he made her feel. 'His arms are bands of steel yet gentle and protective with the crisp scent of roses, I just don't understand it. Every time he arrives, I always find more strength, more courage, more stamina, why is that?' 

Thoughts of the strange feelings Tuxedo Kamen awoke in her brought a soft blush to her cheeks. Without conscientious thought another person snuck into her thoughts. Wavy dark hair fell tousled almost into his eyes.

Sighing in frustration she remembered how angry Chiba Mamoru had made her earlier in the day. 'Why does he pop up in my thoughts? He is nothing like the dashing hero Tuxedo Kamen.' Her heart decided to answer that question for her. 'But secretly he is andyou do have feelings for him.'

Her rational mind questioned her soft heart. 'How can I love two men who are so very different?' Glancing up at the luminous moon she thought about how they both brought out the best in her. "I wonder if they realize how much they both help me bloom.'

A hand waving in her face brought her back to reality. Kamen was long gone and all of her friends stood staring at her.

"Odango what's up? Why were you somewhere else?" Rei looked at her with love and concern in her eyes, waiting impatiently to hear that she was all right.

Usagi stood thinking trying to find an appropriate answer. "I was just reviewing our battle for uh…to uh…see where we could have done better." The senshi glanced at her with shock.

"About time really…is that what you were thinking about?" Ami looked disbelieving but smiled teasingly. "Well what could we do better?" She looked to Usagi for an answer.

"Well I think…we…were off tonight, yeah a little slow you know what I mean." She glanced at everyone as she pondered her next words. 'Hehehe I got it this time; I will make sense and surprise them.' Deciding to continue she spoke once more. "I think we need to practice more." As the words left her mouth she realized what she had said. Paling she was just getting ready to try and backtrack when the shock wore off of everyone else.

"Sailor Moon, are you sick? Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Sailor Venus asked looking very concerned. "Did the Youma attack catch you?" The girls all looked at their leader sympathetically.

Usagi could find no words and Rei stepped in saving her. "Why don't you go home and get some rest? We all need to, and I am sure you will feel much better after some sleep." Patting Sailor Moon gently on the shoulder she gave her a gentle push. "Get going and de-transform, we don't need the enemy seeing you out and about."

Sailor Moon pushed the button on her locket and Sailor Moon became plain Usagi. "Night guys, I'll see you in the morning."

Fin


End file.
